


Ridículo

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Portuguese, Post-War, Professor Harry, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus não é do tipo de Valentine's. Tradução de Preposterous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridículo

**Author's Note:**

> Feito para o MiniFest de Valentine's 2010.

 

Ridículo.

 

Severus Snape não era do tipo que curtia Valentine's. Os alunos pensavam que era porque ele não trepava. Mas desde que se descobriu que o Mestre de Poções tinha um namorado, especificamente Harry Potter, Mestre de Defesa de Hogwarts, os rumores morreram. Mas, até onde o corpo estudantil podia dizer, a prática regular de sexo não deixara Snape mais aberto a comemorar Valentine's.

 

Ele ainda confiscava cartões, doces e itens relacionados ao feriado, sussurrando como tais demonstrações eram absurdas e ridículas. Era um drama já conhecido. Pontos se perdiam, lágrimas se derramavam, mas o chefe da casa de Slyhterin não arredava pé.

 

Contudo, na noite de 14 de fevereiro, quando ele foi paparicado com um jantar romântico e mais tarde estava deitado em sensuais lençóis de seda, suado e melado, depois de exaurir um Harry apaixonado, Severus imaginou que ele podia repensar essa história de Valentine’s.

 

Talvez não fosse tão ridículo, afinal.

 

The End


End file.
